Competencia
by Giu Giu
Summary: ¿Qué proponía ella? Una competencia claro está, conseguiría que el hanyou aceptara que ella besaba mucho mejor que él / Inuyasha sonrió con picardía para saltar luego los labios de Kagome, la competencia había comenzado.#Regalo para Oaky-Chan#


**Los personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi**

**¡Feliz cumpleaños Oaky-Chan! *Tira confeti y toca una trompetita* Espero que te hayan dado lindos regalos y si te dieron dos Inuyasha dame uno a mí :3.**

**Bueno aquí tu regalito, que yo tome y que era: _Un Lemon muy chistoso, que esté situado después del primer beso (o sea el de la película). Que sea muy creíble, y no muy meloso. Romance y Humor._**

* * *

-¡Ahh, qué bien me siento!- Exclamo Kagome extendiendo sus brazos con suma tranquilidad. Lo peor había pasado. La derrota de la Princesa Kaguya era definitiva, pero no todo era color de rosas: Naraku había regresado, por lo que aun debían continuar con la búsqueda de fragmentos.

-¡Oh, es cierto!- Recordó Miroku sonriente. Se adelanto eufóricamente para ponerse justo a Sango quien observo confundida- Sango, nosotros también.

El monje se acerco con sus labios a la exterminadora que entre la vergüenza y el nerviosismo grito y abofeteo a Miroku advirtiendo asi al hanyou y a la joven sacerdotisa que iban más delante de ellos. Estos voltearon interrogantes.

-¿A qué viene eso tan de repente?- Regaño Sango. Aun permanecía avergonzada y roja como tomate pero ahora la acompañaba un ceño fruncido, y muy fruncido.

-¿Cómo que a qué viene?- Hablo Miroku quien ahora tenía la marca de la cachetada en su mejilla- Pensé que debíamos seguir el ejemplo de la señorita Kagome y…

Antes de terminar la frase Inuyasha y Kagome se pusieron totalmente colorados y nerviosos. La chica llevo sus manos a sus orejas, Inuyasha quedo sin habla.

-¡Ahh! ¡No te oigo, no te oigo, no te oigo, no te oigo, no te oigo!- Repetía sin parar- ¡No sé de que hablas!

-¡Y- yo no lo hice porque quisiera!- Se excuso Inuyasha moviendo sus manos a la defensiva.

-¿Eh?-Kagome lo miro con una mirada asesina. Inuyasha se trago sus palabras.

-Eh…-Fue lo único que dijo. Estaba acorralado.

-Espera, ¿Qué quieres decir?- Interrogo Kagome, Miroku y Sango suspiraban de decepción como diciendo "Otra vez lo mismo".

-N-nada realmente…-Divago nervioso- ¡Además, lo hiciste sin ni siquiera preguntar…!- Shippo y Kirara también observaban acostumbrados, Shippo solo alzo sus manos en señal que no le importaba. Era rutina.

-¡Inuyasha!- Exclamo Kagome totalmente furiosa- ¡Abajo!

-¡Ahh!- Grito Inuyasha al besar el suelo nuevamente ¡Por que le sucedían estas cosas!

-Inuyasha, crece un poco- Indico Shippo acariciándolo con apaciguamiento.

Desde entonces habían pasado tres días.

-Ahh…-Suspiro pesadamente. Ahora estaba junto a Kagome en su carroza de acero intentando volver a la aldea pero ¿Qué había pasado? ¡Estaban perdidos en medio de una tormenta!

Pero no era algo que les molestara, no importase el clima, valía la pena soportar los Abajos para desde el suelo verle la…¡Ya parece Miroku!. Se sacude para borrar aquella imagen y gruñe. Inuyasha no solo amaba, deseaba a Kagome. Sabía que beso para salvarlo de Kagura no era solo un beso…había algo más…

-¡Ay!-Chisto dramáticamente.

-¿Qué te sucede?-Exclamo molesto el hanyou, era la tercera o cuarta vez que ella gritaba irrumpiendo la paz.

-Tengo miedo…-Se aferro al brazo de Inuyasha con mucha fuerza. Inuyasha se sonrojo levemente y observo a Kagome, ambos se miraron pero recordaron que estaban peleados.

-Keh.

-Mmh.

Estruendo.

-¡Tengo miedo!

-Cobarde…

-¿Cobarde yo?-Encaro la azabache con el ceño fruncido-¡Tu no quisiste asumir que te bese!-Kagome se tapo la boca con la mano al terminar la oración. Inuyasha sintió un frió en la espalda.

-¡Tu lo hiciste sin preguntar!-Recordó Inuyasha incorporándose- ¡Y ni siquiera sabes cómo besar!-Reflejo al final.

-¿Qué yo no sé besar?-Se miro sorprendida y echo a reír- ¿Y qué hay de ti?-Interrogo al hanyou, este volteo su rostro de lado.

-Yo se que beso mejor que tú-Hablo serio solamente. Kagome echo a reír nuevamente, el hanyou le gruño con molesto ¿Cómo no le creía que besaba mejor?-¿Crees que besas mejor?

-No creo, se que beso mejor-Hablo con soberbia y orgulloso-¡Y amo mejor!

-¿Crees que eres buen amante?-Interrogo, Kagome asintió seria. Inuyasha echo a reír molestando mucho a la azabache.

-¿Qué te causa gracia?

-Que una niña tonta como tu se crea buen amante-Dijo entre carcajadas-¡Ni siquiera puedes cuidar una simple perla!

-¿Y qué te hace mejor amante a ti?-Encaro Kagome desafiante-¿Eh?-Volvió a preguntar, Inuyasha paro de reír-No sabes amar-Reflejo Kagome al final.

-¿Ah no?-Interrogo Inuyasha mirándola con malicia- ¿Y qué propones?

¿Qué proponía ella? Una competencia claro está, conseguiría que el hanyou aceptara que ella besaba mucho mejor que él.

-Una competencia-Sugirió e Inuyasha sonrió con picardía para saltar luego los labios de Kagome, la competencia había comenzado. Kagome comenzó a moverse y tiro al hanyou a un lado- ¡¿Qué te sucede?!-Interrogo alterada y aunque quisiese negarlo excitada.

-¡Keh! ¡No te hagas la tonta perra!-Pronuncio vulgarmente, Kagome lo miro sorprendida- ¡No te escaparas de mí!

Inuyasha empezó a besar a Kagome con suma brutalidad dejándola toda cubierta de saliva la cara.

-¡Para ya!-Exploto Kagome-¡Abajo!-Agregó e Inuyasha cayó al suelo-Maldito Inuyasha…esta excitándome, ¡Pero debería ser más tranquilo!-Pensaba.

-¿Qué demonios te sucede?- Increpo Inuyasha agitado-Justo cuando…-Se miro hakama con suma vergüenza-¡Espera un poco!-Exclamo mentalmente.

-¡No sabes besar! ¿Qué crees que fue eso?-Explicado hartada-¡Besar salvaje es esto!-Kagome se lanzo sobre los labios de Inuyasha y comenzó a besarlo frenéticamente. El calor comenzaba a aumentar sin darse cuenta Inuyasha se había quitado la parte superior de su traje dejando al descubierto su camisa blanca-Inuyasha…

-Kagome…-Dijo él en un suave tono.

-¿Qué sucede?

-¡Déjame respirar!-El hanyou separo a Kagome de su cuerpo y dio respingos algo agitados y quejosos-¿Qué demonios? ¿Por qué no tengo mi haori puesto?-Miro con molestia y Kagome sonrió nerviosa.

-Bueno…-Habló ella con nerviosismo y moviendo los dedos de cual quisiera forma-…es que vi que tenias calor.

-¿Calor?

-Sí…

-Keh. Si es tu culpa perra-Aclaro Inuyasha sin medir dialogo, Kagome abrió sus ojos como platos… ¡Como odiaba ser bocón!-¡Yo no quise decir eso!

-Eso quiere decir que se amar, voy ganando yo-Sonrió con orgullo y regodeo, el hanyou le gruño.

-Ah sí…-Inuyasha se lanzo sobre Kagome y sin vacilar destrozo el atuendo de estudiante dejando a la chica en paños menores, ella grito ante miedo y luego para cubrirse-La competencia se torna caliente-Agrego el hanyou con picardía.

Kagome tomo el nudo de hakama y lo saco de un desliz, dejando al descubierto los paños menores de Inuyasha y un…

-¡Vaya!-Hablo sorprendida-Es muy…

-Se que lo deseas-Sonrió Inuyasha con orgullo-El ser hibrido me atrae ventajas-Guiño el ojo y sonrojo a la muchacha.

-Jum, ya verás que hare que tu _ventaja de hibrido_ quede destrozada- Sentencio Kagome, comenzó a sacar el kosode a Inuyasha, la última prenda antes de los calzoncillos feudales de Inuyasha, este último empezó a embobarse ante los movimientos de Kagome.

-Maldita…-Pensó empezando a sentir su sangre hirviendo, se sacudió la cabeza-¡No puede ganarme!-Detuvo la manos de la chica y se dispuso a despojarla del corpiño-¡Ya verás!- Tomo el corpiño empezó a soltarlo, Kagome quedo paralizada-¡Ja!

-Mira…-Señalo Kagome.

-¿Qué?-Inuyasha observo sus garras… ¡Tenia la prenda entre las garras!-¡Maldito metal!-Manifestó sacudiéndolo en todas direcciones, Kagome se moría carcajadas.

-¡Maldita prenda! ¡Recibe mis Garras de Acero!-Y con la exageración de siempre, Inuyasha destrozo el corpiño que Kagome que quedo en fetas.

-¡Hey!-Se quejo ella-¡Era regalo de mi madre!

-¡Ya conseguirás otros!-Acorralo Inuyasha contra la pared-Sigamos con la competencia.

Ahora no había escapatoria, era la recta final de la carrera, solo en ropas interiores y casi desnudos, Kagome debía calentar al perro si quería ganar y demostrar que ella si amaba. Pero Inuyasha no era tonto, sabía que la muchacha buscaba la victoria por lo que él como buen perro que es obedecería a lo le pidiera el cuerpo de _su dueña._

-Te ganare…-Susurro el hanyou en un tono ronco al oído de la joven entumeciendo su cuerpo.

-¡No!-Kagome dejo desnudo a Inuyasha, este gimió excitado-… ¿Qué hago ahora?-Pensó, tenía a la _ventaja de hibrido_ frente a ella… ¿Le hablaba? No, es tonto…. ¡Ya sabía! Lo tocaría… ¿Pero cómo?

-Kagome…-Dijo Inuyasha en tono angustioso-Me estas apretando.

¡Cierto! Mientras pensaba como hacer sufrir a _ventaja de hibrido, _técnicamente, ya lo estaba haciendo sufrir.

-¡Perdón!-Pronuncio nerviosa.

-¡Maldita sea!-Se quejo él viendo su masculinidad-¡Me dejaste coloradito!-Dijo sonrojado y volteo con malicia-¡Me las pagaras perra!

El hanyou tomo la última prenda buena de Kagome y la destrozo, ahora desnuda, la estampo delicadamente contra su haori y se disponía a entrar en ella. Kagome empezó a sollozar, Inuyasha estaba cerca cuando, Kagome sintió algo duro, pero en su pierna.

Otro intento. Su cadera. Otro. Su ombligo. Otro. Su nalga.

-¡Entra maldita ventaja hibrida!-Se quejo Inuyasha. Kagome no podía creer lo que veía: Un hanyou de más de cien años no podía entrar en el cuerpo de una mujer.

-Ji ji ji.

-¿De qué te ríes?-Miro nervioso-¡No es gracioso!-Inuyasha mostro puchero.

-No sabes hacer eso, no sabes amar en sí-Indico Kagome como profesora. Inuyasha bufo con regocijo.

-Igual tú no sabes amar-Respondió-Intenta entrar esto-Señalo lo suyo-En esto-Índico la zona baja de Kagome, esta última se sonrojo.

-Bueno…-Exclamo con tono competitivo, Inuyasha observo de lado-Pero antes…-Se corrió para buscar en su bolsa-Ponte este condón, por seguridad.

-¿Condón? ¿Y eso que es?-Interrogo como niño el hanyou.

-Bueno…-Intento explicar Kagome, Inuyasha movió sus orejas para prestar atención-Es un…hechizo…¡Si un hechizo!

-Oh-Comprendió Inuyasha-T u eres sacerdotisa, su sabes-Concluyo confuso-¿Un hechizo para qué?-Pensaba.

-Póntelo ahí-Explico Kagome señalando con vergüenza la ventaja hibrida. Como pudo explico a Inuyasha como colocar el condón de manera correcta-¡Listo!

-¿Y ahora qué? ¿Aumenta mi fuerza o es un escudo para Naraku?-Pregunto sacudiendo su masculinidad con curiosidad.

-Ahora sigue la competencia…-Dicho eso ambos comprendieron, pero ya no era una competencia era una no-se-que de amor. Inuyasha intento entrar en Kagome y lo logro, se sentía raro.

-Siento que monto a Kirara moviéndome así-Comento Kagome extrañada.

-Keh, ¿Y cómo es cuando me montas a mí?-Pregunto el hanyou con desprecio ¿Piensa en Kirara y no en él?

-Más…rápido…-Dijo con un hilo de voz, pero los oídos del hanyou lo captaron y obedecieron. Inuyasha se movió con más potencia, tal y como podía, era raro…sentía a su ventaja hibrida más húmeda, algo así como pipi pero más lindo.

-Es algo difícil de explicar, y no creo que sea el… ¡Ah! Momento-Trato Kagome mientras Inuyasha continua con sus movimientos.

-Kagome…-Hablo con tono ronco-¿Puedo morder mis tetas?

Kagome abrió los ojos como platos ¿Morder sus tetas? ¿Qué pretendía?

-¡Estás loco! ¡Nunca!-Se negó ella, Inuyasha frunció el ceño.

-Keh-Dijo Inuyasha, aquel calor se había desbordado ante la negación, la contra lo incitaba a más-¡Te las morderé igual!-Inuyasha comenzó a presionar los pezones de Kagome con dientes, ella gemía reiteradamente cosa que ponía loco al hanyou. Ya satisfecho, Kagome decidió devolver lo hecho por el hanyou tomo los pezones varoniles entre sus dientes causando placer al peli-plateado que comenzó a moverse, pero estaba vez con ritmo y pasión.

-Esto es excitante-Pensaba Inuyasha-Me siento completo, ¡Adoro las competencias con Kagome!

-Inuyasha…-Dijo mentalmente en total paz-Puedo sentir tu amor corriendo por tu piel, esta competencia termino siendo la declaración de nuestros sentimientos.

-No quiero que termine…-Inuyasha soltó un gran grito, de pronto, sintió latir su ventaja hibrida y algo lo entumeció allí abajo-¿Qué? ¿Qué sucedió?-Pregunto preocupado.

-¿No sabes?-Dijo Kagome, este negó con la cabeza-Terminaste, expulsaste tus "hijos".

Inuyasha no comprendió y miro angustiado así que Kagome tuvo que volver a explicar otro tema delicado y vergonzoso,…¡Y lo peor es que estaban desnudos!

-Oh-Exclamo Inuyasha al final-Así que estos son mis hijos-Observo el condón con detenimiento-¿Y ahora?

-Bueno…-Pensó Kagome-Podría decirse un empate, sabes amar tanto como yo….eso creo…-Miro angustiada.

-Keh, te equivocas.

-¿Eh?

-Gano yo, porque yo digo primero…-Pego un suspiro-¡Te amo!-Inuyasha beso a Kagome con sumo amor y ella se derritió en el instante…Inuyasha la amaba, y la amaba con todo su ser.

-Inuyasha…

-¡Ja! ¡Gane, gané!-Pronuncio victorioso y moviéndose con suma diversión. Kagome lo miraba divertido. De pronto se detuvo y miro serio a Kagome-Sabes…

-¿Qué?

-Aun te falta ganar a ti,... ¿Quieres?-Inuyasha sonrió con picardía, Kagome comprendió.

-¿La revancha?

-Keh, te ganare.

-No lo creas.

**Fin**

* * *

Y no seas ratas y entren aquí si quieren hacer este tipo de actividades y compartir buenos tiempos en comunidad :D

topic / 84265 / 93160188 / 1 / Cumplea%C3%B1os-de-Oaky-chan (Saquen los espacios y luego entren)

Giu Giu Fuera.


End file.
